This invention relates to cable anchors of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,499, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The anchor disclosed has a body with a wedge-shaped (conical) internal bore surface, cable grippers with wedge-shaped (conical) external surfaces received in the bore, a cable gripped by the grippers and extending from one end of the body, a cap at the opposite end attached to the body through which a stem extends outside of the body and the stem having a head that is captured against a facing surface of the cap. The stem is threaded into an insert that is embedded in a concrete structure. The facing surfaces of the cap and head are generally flat such that in this structure it is desirable that the axis of the stem and the axis of the cable be aligned. While that is ideal, that is not always the case in practice. In practice, there are often at least slight deviations between the axis of the cable and the axis of the stem, which stress the components of the connection. In addition, as the cables that are anchored oftentimes form barriers, even if the cable is initially aligned, at least generally, with the stem, an impact to the cable can result in significant stresses and deviations from aligned axes, which, even if temporary, can damage or even break the assembly. Corrosion inside the anchor, for example between the grippers and the body, the cable and the grippers and the cap and the stem, exacerbates the problem.